The Darkness Found Within
by Releen Perris
Summary: "You can't keep me sealed for long...the day I will escape is approaching...so prepare yourself...for a world that will be plunged into the depths of its endless sins...yes, watch as all which is familiar burns..."
1. A Demon's Clutches

**A Demon's Clutches**

* * *

The soft thud of bare feet running on lush grass echoed through the dark forest. A young girl with pure white hair, piercing violet eyes and lightly tanned skin continuously ran until the forest opened up, revealing a vast clearing with healthy looking grass, and dazzling white flowers as far as the eye could see.

She took in a sharp breath; the sight never seized to amaze her. "Wow." Her clear innocent voice played along with the soft breeze. The simple white dress she wore slightly fluttered along with her waist length hair.

"Why are you here, Mizuki?" asked an emotionless and cold voice.

Startled, Mizuki summoned her violet sword and swung it at the figure that loomed behind her. To her disappointment, her attack was blocked with an explosive bang. Mizuki turned around; blood began to rush to her face. The figure was cloaked by a long black cloth which covered his entire body; a striking pair of amethyst eyes looked at her; his pale complexion and shabby white hair made him look like death himself.

She opened her mouth and began to call his name...

* * *

I woke up with a start, clutching my head with my hands.

_Uh, I was so close to finding out who that person was..._

After a few minutes, the headache started to dissipate enough for me to walk to the bathroom. Once there, I turned on the tap and splashed cold water on my face, trying to get myself awake. I grabbed a nearby towel and rubbed my face dry.

I looked in the mirror and froze.

A female with white hair, piercing purple eyes and lightly tanned skin stared back at me; just like that girl from my dream, but something was off. Her waist-length hair had thick red streaks that elegantly snaked their up to her scalp. Those streaks...blood...this girl, what happened to her? Her eyes...such sorrow-filled eyes...there was so much sadness. We just stood like that, staring into each others eyes until my hand subconsciously moved to touch the mirror. Suddenly the image was replaced with my reflection: a fifteen-year-old female with lightly tanned skin, dark brown hair that tumbled to my waist, full lips and a pair of sapphire eyes.

_That...was weird_, I concluded.

Brushing to event off, I walked back into my room and looked at the clock on the wall.

_Hm, it's 7:50 in the morning...Now I have..._

"Damn! I'm going to be late!"

* * *

"Teito! Mikage! Wait up!" I called to two figures: a brunette and a blonde. The blonde, the one named Mikage, turned around, revealing his amber eyes. However, Teito - the brunette - just stopped walking.

_How thoughtful of him_, I thought sarcastically.

"Mizuki, there you are! We were wondering where you would be!" shouted Mikage cheerfully as he walked towards me.

"Sorry. I slept in," I told Mikage, sheepishly rubbling the back of my head.

I ran up to Mikage and whispered a plan of mine into his ear. He snickered then nodded in response. Teito just stayed fixed to his spot. _Oh, what a perfect day. _Mikage and I quietly walked up behind him: Mikage to Teito's right and me to Teito's left. _'1, 2...3'_ at the three mark we launched ourselves at Teito. To our surprise he dodged us and we ended up colliding in each other.

Teito fixed his emerald eyes on us. "If that's all you guys can do, you won't be able to pass the final exam tomorrow," he told us coldly. We looked up at him.

"You're so cold Teito," Mikage told him while I scowled and got up. _What a_ _party-pooper, _I thought as I stuck my tongue out at Teito and walked away hotly. Mikage lifted himself up and looked at Teito; "She's rather...cranky...this morning wouldn't you agree?"

"Come on. Let's going before your make us late, _again,_" Teito relpied, stressing the last word. Even at my distance I could hear what Teito told Mikage. I tried to suppress my laughter, but I guess it could still be heard 'cause the last person on my list made their appearence.

"What is that hag doing here? She's contaminating the air just by her devilish laughter," said a snobbish manner. I frowned.

_Great, just when I thought my day couldn't get worse...Shuri just had to show up...and with hsi gang as well...  
_  
"Well hag, answer his question! What's your reason for being in a military academy that specializes in zaiphon when you can't even form the words?"one of Shuri's minions added.

I growled. They were seriously beginning to push my buttons.

"What's the point in her being here anyway? The military is only for people who have the guts to carry out their work. That 'thing' over there doesn't even have a backbone. How she got in is-"

"Mizuki, ignore them. They're a waste to the world," a voice told me gently from behind. I turned around and saw both Teito and Mikage there. Mikage took my hand and began to pull me away from the group of idiots. I turned to call for Teito and was stunned for a moment; he was standing up for me, giving stares that radiated death to Shuri's group. I felt tears begin to form around my eyelids, but i wiped them away before anyone could see, at least that's what I thought.

"Don't spill your tears out on those worthless waste of air, Mizuki." I looked up and saw Teito look at me with those emontionless emerald eyes. To say the least, I was momentarily stunned by his comment. Once I regained my composure I smiled gently at him. "Thanks, but I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me, I'll manage."

"Aw, you're so cute Mizuki-chan," I heard Mikage say. I looked back at him, confused, only to be embraced by a bear hug.

"M-Mikage...I'm...g...going to...die," I manged to breathe out.

* * *

"Hey, Mizuki, are you sure you're okay?" asked a voice from my right. I turned to see a concerned Mikage. I must have spaced out again, realizing that we were already in class and seated; now just waiting for the teacher to come in.

"What...is the sklave's friend feeling home sick?" snickered Shuri in the background.

I ingorned him. "Don't worry. I'm perfectly fine. Just a little tired," I told Mikage. He nodded slowly, unconvinced.

"You know, if you continue like this, you're going to become like Teito: an emotionless, cold-hearted, tiny guy," Mikage told me.

"Would for you repeat that again, Mikage," Teito said threateningly from my left, zaiphon ready to strike if needed.

"Must you two reach a dilemma so quickly in the morning?" I asked them quietly, my head in my hands.

Realzing the scene that was being created, Tetio quickly disbanded his zaiphon, but not before giving Mikage another of his infamous glares.

An "Ahem" was heard from the front of the room. I looked to see our teacher Lloyd-sensei patiently waiting for teh classes' undivided attention.

"Now that has been resolved, I'll continue with the lesson." Satisfied, Lloyd-sensei continued his lesson on the different contributions each district made to make the Barsburg Empire a "better place." I should rephrase that: how each district contributed into making the **military** a "better place." Why they cared more for the military arts than the people was something I'd like to know more than this.

* * *

"Come at me for real, Mikage," Teito told him.

"Fine, but those are my true feelings for you, Teito. And that will never change," laughed Mikage.

Mikage and Teito had decided to have a duel with only their zaiphon to prepare for the exam that would occur tomorrow. They asked me if I wanted to join, but I declined their offer. I had a feeling that they wanted this time to resolve the issue they had in class a few hours back. Besides, it was more amusing to watch them fight. I looked at the imprinted message on the ground by Mikage: 'Best friend.' _How predictable._ Teito released his zaiphon towards Mikage: 'Stop messing around.' I laughed to myself.

The most entertaining part of fighting with zaiphon would have be the messages created by the caster; one of the reasons why I wanted to skip this battle - to read the messages they would send to each other.

Even though I couln't use zaiphon I spent most of my free time tring to find out as much as posible from the books in the library, with the hope that'd finally get a grasp on that ancient technique. So far, this is what I've learnt: zaiphon's the ability to convert mana, the life energy that souls are made of, into various forms of energy. It mainly appears as a glowing blue ring of words from an ancient language, and is controlled by writing those words in the air. Zaiphon's mostly controlled by using the hands, but there've also been people who use it with weapons. It's also influenced by the emotion of the writer; basically, the angrier the person becomes, the more aggressive the words are written, so the stronger the attack. The ability to use zaiphon is apparently very rare and its users are thought to be blessed by God. However, despite its rarity, all of the students here are able to use it; so it shoots down the 'rare' part. Zaiphon can also manifest itself in many forms, often reflecting the user's nature and personality.

Anyhow, back to their duel. Mikage had blocked Teito's last attack and shot one of his own. Teito dodged it. This time, I read the imprinted message off the ground aloud: "Chibi. You know that does suit you well Teito-Chibi-chan." I said the last words with a grin on my face. Teito's face began to redden. Mikage walked towards the spot his zaiphon hit and inspected it.

"You know, that kinda slipped out. I was really aiming for it to say 'cutie' or 'adorable' or something like 'over-reactor'..."

I looked at Teito and burst out laughing. His face was the reddish red I've ever seen, and he was trembling from what I'd guess to be anger. Mikage, upon hearing my laughter, turned around to see what I found so amusing. I pointed a shaky finger to where Teito was at, and soon he too was clutching his stomach.

"You guys! I'LL SHOW JUST WHAT I THINK ABOUT YOU TWO!" Teito shouted at us. He shot multiple of his zaiphons at us. Mikage and I barely managed to dodge. I looked down and paled: 'DIE YOU BASTARDS!' the zaiphon read. Teito was actually serious this time. _Oh no..._

"Ne, T-Teito, you don't really mean that right?" Mikage asked, and then gulped. Teito began to walk towards us, a dark aura resonating from his body.

I lightly tugged on Mikage's arm. "M-Mikage, I think right now would be a good time to start running," I whispered.

Mikage nodded. We both turned around and sprinted, trying to get away from the anger infested Teito. Suddenly, more zaiphon was shot at us as Teito, too, began to sprint, filled with the intent to kill.

"TEITO WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" I heard Mikage shout.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU...!" Teito shouted back. Thank goodness he didn't finish his sentence.

"I think the list of what you anticipated your zaiphon to say is what ticked him off Mikage!" I told the frightened person beside me.

"I don't care! We'd be lucky if we make it out alive!"

"What do you mean you don't care? We're being chased because of you!" I yelled at Mikage.

Mikage opened his mouth to counter, but Teito beat him to the punch. "YOU BOTH CONTRIBUTED TO YOUR DEATHS!" Teito yelled at us.

Mikage and I gulped at this. Now was not the time to be fighting with ourselves, so we focused back on our escape, with Teito using us as targets for his anger management.

Mikage was right; I'd really be surprised if we made it out alive.

_So God, if you're there, please, help us escape from this demon's clutches._


	2. Un Wanting

**A/N: Usually when ever I see these things in a fanfiction I skip them...but I guess that I'll change that habit of mine because the authors really do put their time into creating these *coughsomemore thanotherscough*. Anyway, I would just like to thank anyone who commented or gave suggestions for me to work on, really, I love improving my work XD. Plus, I'd just like to say that for those who read the first chapter of this fanfic to re-read because I did some...revisions.**

**Vondesuki:  
_Thanks, and, can't believe I'm saying this, there will be; well at least I'm planing to. And, I still haven't decided yet ^^' , but I'll take you're suggestion into consideration._**

**ThorongilAnime:  
_Thanks for the observation, and I'll try to work on it. Again, you should re-read the first chapter since I 'revised' it (so tell me what you think)._**

**And as always the disclaimer...I DON'T OWN 07 GHOST!  
(But, group me in the category of those who'd want to ^.^ )**

* * *

**Un-Wanting**

* * *

I sighed in relief; Mikage and I finally managed to lose Teito. How we did it, well I didn't care. What mattered was the fact that we would be able to see another day.

We were hiding in the shadow of one a tower on top of the academy. Yes, Mikage and I climbed all the way to the roof top. I guess Teito still thought that we were on the ground, but knowing him, he'd soon check every nook and cranny; the academy roof included.

"Hey, I think we finally lost him," Mikage declared, breathing heavily in the process. I nodded in response, trying as quickly as possible, to regain my breath. But the truth was that I was dead tired; all I wanted was to fall asleep, and, soon my wish was granted. While Mikage kept a look out for Teito, I slowly found myself embracing my urge to sleep. My eyelids began to reluctantly close, gazing out towards the beautifully painted sky - splashed with the colors red, yellow and orange all bending into a vibrant pattern- into the world of dreams…

.

.

.

**_Drip…_**

.

.

.

**_Drip…_**

.

.

.

**_Drip…_**

.

.

.

_What…What's dripping…? It sounds so close, yet, so far away._

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the floor of a dim-lit corridor. I stood up and looked at my changed surroundings. The walls, ceiling and floor were made of white stone that were neatly arranged. I stared in amazement at the stone arches that supposed the shadowed ceiling. Burning torches tried to dispel the shadows, but they still survived. _Hm… it must be around midnight. _I looked nearby and found an enormous painting which hung gracefully on the wall: a beautiful woman with light skin, radiant red hair and vibrant yellow eyes was standing in the middle of a rugged terrain, with her face deprived of any emotion, yet posture looking determined. A black crown was woven gracefully in her hair. She was dressed in a full suite - excluding the helmet - of black armour with carefully engraved red coloured symbols that appeared on the arms and legs. A delicate looking scarlet sword as tall as her figure was wedged into the rocky ground. I looked closer and saw a gold plate at the bottom of the painting. Engraved on it was the title "Empress and Angel of Darkness, Deyanira Isumi."

_Weird…She looks strangely familiar_, but just by looking at the painting…I knew she was a fantasy of the artist, yet, why didn't I believe my own words?

I looked back up at the painting of Deyanira and my eyes faintly widened. Somehow, in the time I was looking at the plate, her face changed; a gentle smile now adorned it. I quickly turned around and continued down the corridor, wanting to get as far away from that painting as possible. However, I failed to notice how Deyanira's position changed yet again: her arm outstretched towards me, face filled with fear and distress.

Suddenly a slightly opened door down the corridor caught my attention. Out of curiosity, I cautiously walked towards it. The dripping sound began to get louder the closer I got. The light from the torches forcefully stopped before it even reached near the door, as if it couldn't penetrate the intimidating darkness, but that only fed only interest. I peeked inside, my eyes widened and I froze.

Red…It decorated the room with a sickening sense, and the moonlight streaming through the windows only added to its malice.

Two bodies lay in a heap at the middle, the blood's source. The forms though were horrifyingly disfigured; they were shredded so much I couldn't tell the difference between the chest, legs or arms. But, the heads, they were untouched. They were just a blob of torn flesh with an unscathed head. It was like their murderer considered their horror contorted faces as his most prized possessions in his memory. That sick person.

One was a female; torn dark brown with spots of ripped skin off her scalp and amber eyes that bulged out of her head. The other was a male; blond hair with bleeding bald spots and dull, expanded sapphire eyes. What was left of their tanned skin was now stained with their entwined blood. Both of their mouths were pulled back into a frozen scream, crying out for a rescuer that would never come. Their lifeless eyes continued to stare at me, wanting to escape from their pain death.

_Stop it…Stop looking at me…Stop…_

My head began to pound...It hurt...It hurt so much. I clutched it in pain.

**'Run,'** commanded a voice in my head.

_'...Why?'_ I asked faintly.

Whatever it was didn't response.

_Just great…I was starting to hallucinate…And rhyme as well…_

An inhumane...growl unexpectedly came from inside the room. I slowly looked up. From one of the darkened corners...something...materialized from the shadows. Its over-sized hands, with intimidating iron claws, were covered in blood. As it stumbled like a drunk to the bodies, the blood dripped off, leaving a sickening trail and smell of death; that was the dripping sound I heard. It stopped and looked at the bodies; its death pale skin slightly glowing in the moonlight. The only article was a cloth that had been wrapped around its waist. Its limbs were all bent in the wrong direction and I couldn't see its face; thank goodness. If the body was that bad, I could only imagine that his face was worse. But, like always, I spoke to soon.

It swiftly turned its seven-foot-tall body around to my direction, revealing bloody eyeless sockets, a 'nose' that was broken in several places, and a tonsured head. Its lips were sewed together messily, preventing any words from being formed. Once it sensed me, the corners of the mouth immediately arched up into a terrifying smile, revealing canine-like teeth. Blood began to poor out from the stiches.

_'He will be very pleased if I bring you to him,'_ stated a scratchy voice in my mind. It...It was talking to me, but its mouth wasn't even moving.

Snapping out of my shock, I stumbled upwards and ran. I ran and ran and ran through that seemingly endless corridor. _I have to get out!_ At last, I caught an escape route: a gothic style door. At that moment, I knew it was the exit I needed to go through to get out of this nightmare. With my hopes raised, I ran even faster.

Unexpectedly, immense pain erupted from my back. I screamed in agony. I stumbled. The sudden action caused me roll uncontrollably, all the way to the door. My back slammed into it, and I lay there, stunned, with darkness invading my vision. I could feel something sticky with a metallic smell flow from my back: blood.

_'You thought you could escape me? Well you thought wrong. My master will be most pleased with my discovery. Be prepared Razarian,'_ the creature told me as it stumbled towards me.

I stood up, only to have the monster throw me into a nearby wall. I gasped as the air was knocked out of lungs. I slid down the wall, leaving a trail of my blood.

'_You will not escape…'_

_Someone…please help me…_

'**Milady, you will be removed.'** It was the same voice that told me to run.

'Who...Who are you?' I asked, but I was gone before I got my answer, the darkness engulfing me.

* * *

Mizuki's pained figure soon stopped moving. The monster stopped in confusion. Something was wrong, it could feel it.

Suddenly, Mizuki's eyes snapped open, revealing furious golden orbs. The monster, who began to back away slowly, could tell this was not the same girl he tried to capture a moment ago. The possessed Mizuki stood up and began to heal her wounds. The monster moved to attack the girl, but was thrown back by an invisible force, hitting the wall with a deep thud. Once finished, a pair of violent golden orbs glared at the monster.

**"Who dares to attack and nonetheless injure my Mistress?"** the golden-eyed-Mizuki asked threateningly. Her eyes suddenly lit up when she spotted the monster lifting itself up. **"A Verrn; I never thought that I would encounter your kind again."**

The creature growled at her.

**"You will not talk to me like that vermin."**

The Verrn sneered in response, but it sounded more like a deep gurgle. '_Why do you regard yourself so highly you impudence?'_ it asked mentally to the golden-eyed-Mizuki.

"**I disagree; the one who is the impudence in this situation would be you…to regard me so rudely, really, you are lucky that I am merciful, you scum. No matter who you are serving now, your kind is created from the darkness at which I rule. It does not matter to me if you know who I am or not, but it is my duty, as your ruler, to remove anything created from my darkness which I deem a threat. And today," **she pointed a finger in the monster's direction, **"is your final day of pitiful existence." **

The Verrn growled and launched itself at her, iron claws ready to tear her body into shreds. The golden-eyed-Mizuki leaped and kicked the Verrn in midair, sending it into the wall. Once she landed on the ground, it sprang towards her yet again, and sung its teeth into her left arm.

"**You little fiend!"** she hissed angrily. With her right hand she gripped its throat and began to squeeze ruthlessly. **"You dare to attack your creator? You, of all that I find disgraceful out of my creations, are the upmost horrid!"** she sneered.

'_You are not my creator,'_ the Verrn thought weakly. _'The one…the only…my creator-' before_ it finished its thoughts, golden-eyed-Mizuki crushed its throat with a loud crack that rang in the emptiness. The creature crumbled to the ground and eroded into what it was created from: the shadows. She looked down at her bleed arm and began to heal it.

'**Such a disgrace; it looks like my kingdom has fallen into chaos in the time I was gone,'** She thought angrily. **'The one responsible will pay dearly.'**

With her set task accomplished, she pushed open the gothic style door and walked through it confidently. As the presence that possessed Mizuki went back to thier slumber, the gold color in Mizuki's eyes faded away to reveal her natural blue ones. The ground gave away and Mizuki fell, going ever deeper into the embracing darkness…

* * *

**_Beep…_**

**_._**

**_Beep…_**

**_._**

**_Beep…_**

**_._**

The steady sound of mechanical beeps filled my ears as I strugled to open my eyes; white immediately occupied my vision. I looked around and found myself hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV put into my arm. I looked down and found my chest and right arm neatly wrapped with clean white bandages. Including that, I wore a pair of white pants with pure white socks.

_Why...Why am I here? What happened to me? And, what was with infirmaries and white? _

I sat up; the sudden movement fuelled a dull pain from my back. I grit my teeth. To my left, the object in the window caught my interest; the full moon tonight was truly beautiful. While admiring the sun's sister, two people walked towards me. I slowly turned towards them and I instantly bombarded them with questions.

"Teito, Mikage, what happened to me? Why am I in the school's infirmary?" I looked at Teito. "Why are Mikage and I still alive?" I turned to Mikage. "Why is Teito not trying to kill us? What-" Mikage placed his hand on my mouth, stopping me from continuing their interrogation.

"Would you please stop talking for just a moment?" Mikage asked, slight irritation present in his voice.

When I nodded he removed his hand. "Am I still dreaming?" I asked cautiously. This caused Mikage to crack a smile, his sour mood dissipating.

"No, but you were when we were on top of the roof," Mikage replied. "Anyways, to answer your questions; one, well I don't have an answer for that one; two, while you were sleeping on the roof you just started to bleed out of nowhere…I was really worried, so I brought you here just in case."

Mikage indicated with a wave of his hand for Teito to continue with his part of the explanation. He looked at me with a straight face. "Honestly, I don't know why you two are still alive. How you guys are still living is a mystery even to me." Teito pulled up a chair from the window and sat down beside the bed and crossed his arms. Mikage looked at him disapprovingly. If Teito noticed, he just ignored him. "Well, aren't you going to continue with your question Mikage?"

"Oh, right. Teito's not trying to 'kill' us…Wait, that's a really good question; Teito why aren't you trying to 'kill' us?"

Teito simply ignored the question.

Well at least nothing changed. _Oh no!_ "Guys did the exam start yet?" I asked in a distressed manner.

Mikage shook his head. "No, but you're going to have to sit this one out. Remember, you're injured."

"No I'm not. I feel perfectly fine. Besides the pain has already gone," I told them.

Teito looked at me with disbelief. "When Mikage and I brought you here, the doctors were barely able to stop the bleeding. Do you really think that Mikage, the doctors or I would let you participate in this year's exam?"

I glared at him. "I. Am. Perfectly. Fine." I emphasized each word. They shook their heads. Man it took a lot to convince these guys. "Fine…look." I began to un-wrap the bandage off my arm. What we saw completely shocked us all. The skin was smooth, no sigh that there was any bleeding, no scar, and no indication whatsoever.

"Wow, I knew the doctors here were good, but this is just overdoing it…" Mikage commented. Teito and I nodded in response, too shocked to say anything. _Wait, if I'm my arm is okay then..._ I moved my hands to my chest and began to un-wrap the bandages when Mikage and Teito both yelled at me to stop. I looked up to see Mikage's and Teito's faces as red as tomatoes. I smirked. "Very well; then call for a doctor," I stated simply. Mikage nodded and raced to find one as quickly as possible, leaving Teito and I completely alone.

"You're not going to take this time to kill me are you?" I asked slowly, my smirk fading.

Teito sighed. "You're already injured, more or less. Besides, as much as you guys annoy me, I could never kill you guys. You're my best friends after all, so why would I do that?"

I shrugged. "Because well called you a chibi, short-tempered, a gi-"

"Don't push your luck Mizuki," Teito stated casually.

"Fine…" We waited some more. "What's taking Mikage so long?" I asked impatiently.

Teito shifted in his seat. "Knowing him, that yakisoba has gotten inside his brain, thus making him act more…sluggishly…than necessary."

"Wow…big words for such a small person," I giggled.

Teito glared at me. "My height is not my fault. Mikage just abnormally tall, besides, we're the same height…wouldn't you agree?"

"True, but if you'd stop eating those nutrient supplements and eat real food, you'd grow and inch or two, which is something you really need at the moment. People like Shuri Oak just don't take you seriously because of your five foot two inch height Teito, and if you want to be taken seriously then actually eat," I countered.

Complete and utter silence soon followed, with Teito just staring at me blankly. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I'm back!" cried out a cheerful voice.

'_Took him long enough…'_

"Mikage did you bring that doctor?" I asked, glad that the attention was removed.

Mikage smiled. "Yup; here he is!"

An adult in their mid-twenties walked calmly to the bedside. "Would you two boys please step out for a second while I examine Miss Mizukima Echoshi?" the doctor asked with authority. Mikage and Teito nodded before making their way to the door.

Once out, the doctor carefully removed the bandages around my chest. I felt him tense up. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"…The wound…a wound of that magnitude…" _What's wrong with guy? Is he a pervert or something?_

I quickly got up, ignoring the faint pain, and looked for some clothes. Spotting a clean uniform I quickly began to dress myself. It was a good thing that I managed to convince Miroku-sama to let me wear the boy's uniform, but that didn't come without a price: having to clean up his work area ever now and then. "If that's all then I'll take my leave now," I told the still-frozen doctor.

I walked through the door and hit someone. "Oof." Mikage and Teito both looked at me in surprise. "He didn't say anything about me not being able to attend the exam, so I can participate," I told them quickly.

"Well, if the doctor didn't object…but no over-working got that?" Teito told me sternly.

I nodded eagerly; what a relief, I wouldn't have to repeat this year. I grabbed their hands and began to lead them to our rooms; after all, it was past two in the morning and we need our sleep.

* * *

**N/A: Yup!~ Yet another author's note...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the late update on the chapters. Please forgive me! However, I just want to say right now that the updates will be slow due to homework, writer's blocks, and my own laziness; so please bare with me, and thanks for your understanding!**

**Now that I've said all I wanted, I think, comments and suggestions are always welcome. ^^**


End file.
